


【哈利波特AU】晚安，晚安

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】晚安，晚安

权顺荣这个礼拜罕见地失眠了。

第一个原因是魔法部换了部长，各个部门的官员来了一次大洗牌，可是全圆佑依然稳坐傲罗头儿的位置。有一天睡前，权顺荣担心地问全圆佑为什么他没被换掉，以后会不会被换掉。全圆佑反问难道他希望自己被换掉，敏英才两岁，他的工资没了要怎么给孩子买奶粉纸尿裤呢。权顺荣觉得要是全圆佑彻底被辞退，改行做点没有生命危险的事情也挺不错，毕竟他们的存款还是挺可观的。但是他还是出于对全圆佑职业理想的尊重，心口不一地回答了“不想”。全圆佑被他过分真挚的苦恼模样逗笑了，戳了戳他的脸颊，告诉他新部长是麻瓜家庭出身，他的内阁班子大多也是混血和普通巫师家庭的孩子。就算如今纯血势力已经大不如前，可百足之虫死而不僵，也不敢在面子上过不去，需要家世显赫的他稳住旧贵族们的阵营、减少政策推行的阻力。而且全圆佑的身份有点特别，一方面他为了和权顺荣结婚画像被烧掉了，一方面他父母去世时仍然把家主身份和贵族头衔给了他这个踏入仕途的长子、而不是成为周游四海的艺术家的次子，总之，他算是两头都不得罪的人选。麻瓜的警察方面本来就比较难沟通，全圆佑苦心经营数年才有了现在畅通的合作关系，长官一换又是一番麻烦。再说他对政治没什么兴趣，也无权左右什么政策，充其量是个高级苦力，抓抓坏蛋、维持维持治安罢了。除非出现更合适的人选，他们大概要用高薪求着全圆佑不要离职。权顺荣不太懂这些复杂的利益关系，全圆佑没说几句他的眼皮就快合上了。总之，全圆佑还有工作，没被换部长影响，这就挺好的。

但是权顺荣的工作就不是一点影响也没经受了。

上周，新任的教育部长来霍格沃茨视察，先是发表了一通冗长的演讲，唾沫横飞倒是讲的挺起劲，可惜结束时台下的学生因为太困差点忘了鼓掌。权顺荣要不是想着下午上课安排场地的事情也早就睡过去了。

事情就是这么巧，权顺荣下午刚上课就赶上了这位新官来抽查听课。权顺荣已经教了十多年的飞行课，是比赛和教学都颇受认可的教师。可是这位官员站在场边挺着大肚子指手划脚了一节课，学生给吵得心烦意乱，权顺荣也窝了一肚子火。什么不按着课本教学啦、上课没有规划啦、区别对待学生啦、作为教师居然还用几十年前的旧扫帚做示范跟不上时代潮流啦……总之权顺荣被贬得一文不值，不知道的人还以为他马上就要被炒鱿鱼了。临走时对方还伸出香肠一样的肥壮的手指警告他，别以为自己以前是魁地奇选手就能随心所欲，要潜心钻研教学才是。权顺荣觉得自己当时没给他一记勾拳真是非常给他面子，要是他还按着年轻时的风格行事，这位官员早就满地找牙了。只可惜权顺荣上有二老、下有两小，再加上一个冒着生命危险工作的丈夫，他不得不忍气吞声点头称是，再赔上几个假笑了事。拉文克劳的都教授看他心烦意乱的样子，善良地安慰了他一阵。当年都教授是权顺荣的魔咒课老师，他表示自己也被“指导”了很久。听到这话权顺荣平衡了一点，毕竟胡子都白了的老教授也逃不过这位朝廷大员的折磨，他这样一个年轻老师挨骂也是在所难免。

当晚权顺荣的不快被全圆佑看出来了。其实他的事就没什么是全圆佑看不出来的。全圆佑让民俊哄着妹妹玩一会儿，把权顺荣拖回了他们的卧室。被全圆佑抱进怀里的那一刻权顺荣就放声痛哭起来，一半因为屈辱，一半因为气愤。

“不按课本？那操蛋的破课本几十年没修订了，照本宣科包你摔断脖子！有个外国选手就是那样死的！上课没计划？谁能知道孩子们学得是快是慢，他们不会也要硬往下推进吗？歧视学生？逼扫帚都喊不起来的学生练习特技那才是真正的歧视！……”权顺荣越哭越伤心，“火弩箭！一个外行敢侮辱世界杯的比赛扫帚！学校仓库里全是旧光轮，我拿自己的扫帚上课还不够意思吗！梅林的臭袜子……尼可勒梅都要给气死了！”

权顺荣哭得太凄惨，吓得民俊都抱着妹妹跑过来咚咚敲门。权顺荣开门安慰了两句民俊，又给敏英重新梳了梳头发，算是平静下来了一点，给孩子们热牛奶去了。

“我对不起顺荣。”全圆佑在他哭喊的过程中一直沉默着，直到把孩子们哄睡了才说了第一句话。

“为什么？”权顺荣困惑起来，“又不是你派他去的。”

“如果我当年按照爸妈规定的道路进政界，说不定我立刻能直接把这位教育部长撤职。”全圆佑抽出纸巾把权顺荣脸上不干的泪迹轻轻蘸掉，“还让你受这么大的委屈。”

权顺荣有点害羞了，毕竟全圆佑很少这样直球。他想了一会儿，亲了亲全圆佑的手心说，如果你一直好好走在那条道路上，也不可能跟我结婚了。我还是希望你成为我丈夫，而不是什么魔法部部长。

第二个原因是，权顺荣发现自己补不完教案了。

刚刚结束视察没多久，这位热情有余的教育部大员又要来展开更详细的检查了。权顺荣从星期五得到这个消息起就陷入了惶恐，因为他本人从来不写教案。他大多时候只是心里有个表格，哪些内容是孩子们应该掌握的，再根据课堂上孩子们的表现分别指导，因为一堂课总共也没有几个孩子，校队成员还可以教教不太灵光的孩子，他能给每个孩子不一样的但是最合适的进度。唯一让他动笔写写的就是每个孩子的性格特点，或者他们最近有什么值得关注的状况，这样他就能用不同的姿态和不同的孩子沟通，力求让他们学得扎实快乐。上次视察后文件雪片般落下来，甚至连教案格式都规定得一清二楚，其中条目多到权顺荣头疼，还明令禁止使用速记羽毛笔和魔法完成教案，只能用手写，这样才是为人师表。霍格沃茨的其他老师教学年头比权顺荣长的多，早就过了需要写教案的年纪，因此也是苦不堪言。权顺荣星期五结束一天的课后，发现自己连教案本都被虫子啃了，因为他从来不用这些华而不实的东西。总之他周末拜托了金珉奎帮忙看看孩子，熬了三个夜来补，过后发现自己还差两个月的没写完。他觉得手腕已经酸得抓不住金色飞贼了，腰也痛得像是被人抡了一扫帚杆似的。全圆佑周末也没闲着——他又被这位新部长派遣去外交场合了。权顺荣真想不明白，干嘛逼一个傲罗首席做外交部长的事情，后来他想，自己现在做的事情可以说是毫无意义，而全圆佑做的事情好歹还是有点意义的，既然全圆佑的境况比自己好得多，那他也没什么不放心的，还是老老实实补自己的教案吧。

星期一晚上他彻底崩溃了。

民俊在学校打架了，放学时权顺荣被老师一通电话叫去了学校。两边的孩子都受了点皮外伤，不严重的那种。权顺荣本人对于这种事情向来是睁一只眼闭一只眼，表面上当着对方家长训斥民俊两句就草草了事。回家问清情况，只要不是民俊霸凌别人或者被人霸凌就立刻翻篇。尽管全圆佑的理念是“不能以暴制暴”，权顺荣和全民俊却一致同意“有的人就是欠揍”，所以反倒是父子两个串通起来糊弄全圆佑的情况多。这回对方的家长可谓是难缠之至，揪着权顺荣不依不饶数落个没完。权顺荣本来就被检查即将到来的危机搞得心烦意乱，这一下子火气立马窜上了头顶。他默念着要给儿子做个好榜样，做老师就得控制住自己不要和家长计较。此时民俊忍不住还嘴了，因为对面的孩子跟着挑衅，骂了一句“有娘生没娘养的东西”。本来两个父亲的情况就比较难整理，权顺荣也没期待别的孩子能理解清楚，但没想到民俊平时收到的居然是这么大的恶意。权顺荣也火了，一串脏话就跟着出口了。在学校操场上几乎动起手来的时刻，全圆佑抱着哭哭啼啼的敏英匆匆赶来了——权顺荣被缠了太久，早就错过了去托儿所接她的时间。民俊一看妹妹哭得眼泪汪汪，更是气不打一处来；那边权顺荣闪避不及，差点被对方家长一脚踹得断子绝孙。全圆佑想要把两人拉开，奈何力气不足以和一个彪形大汉加一个前职业选手抗衡，鼻梁上重重挨了一拳。看着全圆佑一身昂贵西装却眼窝深陷、血流满面的模样，权顺荣几乎要掏出魔杖了。谁知道这时候全圆佑干脆放弃脸面，往地上一躺开始装死。那边民俊抱着本来就在哭的敏英“扑通”一声跪在全圆佑身边干嚎得震天响，对方一看要“出人命”了也不敢再纠缠。回到家吃完饭已经是晚上八点了，权顺荣觉得现在自己心力交瘁，像是被摄魂怪吸干了的囚犯。

在他安顿好两个孩子踏进卧室时，他突然意识到自己的教案还没写完。他匆匆从包里掏出本子坐在桌前胡编乱造起来，编着编着眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒掉在纸上。他匆忙地拿手去擦，却擦糊了整整一页。他扔掉羽毛笔仰在椅子上大哭起来。他受不了了。这份工作不做也罢，何苦给自己找这样的气受！只是舍不得每天亲亲热热围着他转的学生们，也舍不得每年的几个月假期。

“顺荣、顺荣，”全圆佑慌张地跑进来，用手抹了抹他脸上的泪水，“这是怎么了。”

“我要辞职。”权顺荣把头埋进全圆佑怀里，闷闷地说。

“好的，现在就写辞职信。”全圆佑一本正经地点头，“我立刻去书房给你找信纸。”

权顺荣被逗笑了。“辞什么辞。”他撒娇地推了一把全圆佑，“教案写不完了而已。”

“又是那位‘礼部大员’的功劳？”

“还能有谁。”权顺荣“刺啦”一声扯掉那页被泪水弄花的纸。

“我替你写。”全圆佑把权顺荣就势抱出来，“你给我睡觉去。”

“这能成吗。”权顺荣在他怀里挣扎着。

“你上学时让我替你写论文的时候怎么不问这种话，”全圆佑已经把羽毛笔捡回来开始查看他之前的教案，“我明天不上班。晚安晚安，今天你已经够受的了。我命令你三秒钟之内躺进被子闭上眼睛。”

“晚安？”权顺荣怀疑地问，“你还有不上班的时候？”

“反正没人不怕死到敢视察我的办公室。”全圆佑已经开始刷刷地写起来了。

这天晚上权顺荣久违地睡得很香。早晨醒来时全圆佑已经站在镜子前打领带了。

“你不是不上班吗？”权顺荣揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地问。

“我要是不撒谎，你忍心让我通宵补这东西？”他向后指指写字台上的教案们。

“你都写完了？”权顺荣掀开被子跳下床翻了翻，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“不然呢。”全圆佑抓起大衣，亲了亲他的额头，“我可不忍心让你哭。”


End file.
